Strong
by Khgirl08
Summary: When Neville is ostracized for accidentally letting Sirius Black into Gryffindor Tower, one teacher sees that all he needs is a bit of encouragement. NOT A SHIPPING FIC! Canon, falls during Chapter 14: Snape's Grudge in Prisoner of Azakaban. One-Shot.


Neville sighed as his quill tapped out a beat on his parchment. By now, it was painfully obvious that Harry wouldn't be returning from the library to write this essay with him. It had already been almost thirty minutes, and Neville was able to get from Gryffindor Tower to the library and back in under fifteen. He didn't even know half the passages he suspected Harry, Ron, and Hermione of using.

He was still humiliated by his gaffe with the passwords, and not just because of his punishments. No one but his dorm mates, Hermione, and occasionally Ginny Weasley would speak to him, and that included the other houses. Even Hannah Abbot, who had been his steadfast Herbology partner since their first year, had spurned him and was now partnering with her own housemates. It wasn't as if he had let Sirius Black in himself. It was all that stupid Sir Cadogan's fault for changing the passwords every other minute. Neville could barely remember a password that had been in place for a week, let alone a new one every class.

"Hi, Neville," said a small voice by his left ear. He turned to see Ginny smiling softly. "How are you doing?"

_Miserably_, he thought as he said "Fine, thanks." She raised an eyebrow at his tone, and he quickly changed the subject. "And you?"

"I'm alright. Actually, I've just been to the library-"

"Oh, did you see Harry there?" he asked.

Ginny gave him a strange look. "No, definitely not. I was sitting just inside the entrance, and he didn't pass me once during my four-hour essay campfire with Colin."

Neville sighed again. "Oh. Wait, a campfire?"

She shrugged. "I think it's a Muggle term for a study party or something. We just got together and bounced ideas off one another as we wrote. We do that a lot, you know." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Anyhow, on my way back here I ran across Professor Lupin. He wants to talk to you if you have time."

Neville's brow furrowed. "Why would he want to speak with me, of all people?" Before Ginny could answer, he slumped forward. "Probably so he can yell at me about the passwords like everyone else has."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know why, exactly, but he seemed eager enough, and I don't think he's the type of person who yells a lot, if you understand me. I'd go talk to him if I were you." He nodded and packed his parchment into his bag. Ginny observed him quietly until he moved to leave the common room. "By the way, I think you should know," she began sadly, "that there are rumors that you and Sirius Black are working together. Something about your families being old friends. I heard some Hufflepuffs talking about it in the library."

Neville felt tears attempt to spring to his eyes, but he managed to hold them back. "Er…wow. Thanks for the heads up, Ginny."

She called something after him, but he was already through the portrait hole. He scowled for his whole trip to Lupin's office. _So that's why no one wants to talk to me. I can't believe anyone actually thinks I would help Sirius Black! And I'll bet anything it isn't just Hufflepuffs who believe that rumor._ He was so wrapped up in the memories of Hannah's cold looks and the murmurings of some Ravenclaw fourth years that he walked right by Lupin's open door without realizing it.

"Neville?" The young Gryffindor jumped when he heard his name and turned around slowly. Professor Lupin was smiling brightly. "Ah, good! I was wondering when you would get here. I trust Ginny tracked you down?"

"Y-yes, sir," he stuttered. He flushed and backtracked to Lupin's door, hanging his head and walking inside when the professor gestured him through. He jumped again at the sound of the door snapping shut, and was sure that he was about to be scolded again. His breath caught in his throat as Lupin moved to the chair behind his large desk.

"Now, Neville, I wanted to-"

"I didn't mean to!" he squeaked before Lupin could accuse him of helping Black or wanting Harry dead. Lupin raised his eyebrows as Neville slid into a chair and tried to make himself look smaller. "Th-that is to say, I-I, er, I didn't mean for him, B-Black that is, to g-get those passwords, I j-j-just-"

"Couldn't remember them?" Lupin asked. Neville bowed his head. "I do not believe you helped Sirius Black, nor do I believe you would want Ron or any of the other students to be injured by him." He raised his head again to find that Lupin's smile had grown broader. "Anyone who knows you understands that you're too kind for such a thing, or they will come to understand soon. Teenagers believe some of the strangest things."

"Wait, you d-don't think I helped him?" Neville asked incredulously. Lupin shook his head, and Neville smiled back at him. "It's all rubbish, anyhow, isn't it? I mean, it's not like my family and his go back very far or anything. We're all related, yeah, but I'm pretty far from the Blacks in the Pureblood lineage."

Lupin's smile faded slightly. "Yes, well," he said slowly, "there is a grain of truth to that rumor." Neville's jaw dropped. "You see, your parents did go to school with Black, just as you go to school with, oh, Fred and George Weasley. I don't imagine that they were particularly close during school, but your parents were among those betrayed by Black when he revealed his true side of the war."

Neville tried to think of something to say to that, but could not. He instead chose to stare at Lupin in shock. _Gran never said anything about Sirius Black and my parents!_

Lupin seemed to read his thoughts. "A brilliant mind though she possesses, Augusta may never have known the connection between Black and your parents. After all, the war was a time of secrets and subtlety. But I can…" Lupin broke off for a moment and swallowed deeply. "I can tell you this: your parents were ratted out by somebody, somebody who knew whose side they were on. And Sirius Black is the only spy we know of."

Neville felt hot tears form in his eyes once more, but this time was unable to prevent them from rolling down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped at them and glared at the floor. _So he's just as responsible for my parents' condition as the LeStranges and Crouch. Maybe that's why he's so eager to get into Hogwarts, to get at me and help complete the set his mates started._ Once he had regained control over his wobbling lip, he chanced a look back up at Lupin. The professor was watching him with a level expression, but Neville could see his own bitterness reflected in the golden eyes. "Professor, how did you know about my parents and Black, anyhow?"

"I, too, attended school with them. In fact, Black and I shared a dormitory." Neville gasped. "I do not pretend that I was not friends with Black during school. However, his actions upon entering the war-" Lupin stopped again, and Neville was surprised to see the glitter of tears at the corner of one eye as he turned his head. "What Sirius Black did and became is unforgivable. But I don't want you to worry about him coming after you," he continued. "All evidence suggests that Black is focused on another target at this school."

"Then why Gryffindor tower? Why _my_ dorm? Unless…" Neville's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "He's come after Harry, hasn't he?"

Lupin nodded slowly. "Yes. It is believed that he seeks revenge on Harry for the destruction of his master, Lord Voldemort." Neville jumped so violently that he banged his knees on the desk at the sound of that name. "A name cannot hurt you, Neville. You must remember this."

"B-but-"

"Nonsense," Lupin declared, though he was smiling. "I would ask that you refrain from mentioning the revelation of Black's true target to Harry. He is well aware, but I would assume he would rather others not know."

Neville nodded, but an unsettling thought formed in his mind. "Er, Professor…I think someone else already knows."

"It is only natural that Ron and Hermione would be in the know, of course, seeing as the three of them spend an extraordinary amount of time together."

Neville decided against pointing out that Hermione was spending little time at all with Harry and Ron these days and pressed his main point. "Sir, Draco Malfoy knows. He was taunting Harry about it one day in Potions, but I didn't know what he was talking about then, but if he knows then the whole school might find out any day now, and-"

Lupin sighed. "It doesn't surprise me that Draco's father would see fit to inform his son of the facts surrounding Sirius Black's escape. On the other hand, it would greatly surprise me if he actually spread those rumors around the school. It would make Harry interesting, you see, and that is something I believe Draco Malfoy is loathe to do." Lupin steepled his fingers together and stared over them at Neville, who suddenly felt nervous all over again. "This brings up one of the reasons I wished to speak with you. How are your Potions lessons going for you?"

Neville averted his eyes as his cheeks flushed. "Oh. Oh, they're…they're alright."

"I see. Are they alright in that you are passing, or are they alright in that you are being treated better by Professor Snape?" Neville squirmed uncomfortably; why was Lupin bringing this up now, of all times? "I thought as much."

"Does Snape know my parents, too?" he asked quietly. "Did they do something to make him mad at me?"

Lupin shook his head. "He probably knew of your parents, yes, but I doubt they shared more than a cursory exchange of words. He, like most of us who kept up on the news in the days after Voldemort's fall from power, probably does know about their condition. I must admit, I am a bit stumped as to Snape's hateful opinion of you, but I find it to be rubbish."

"No, I'm utter rubbish," Neville groused. "I can't brew Potions, I can barely Transfigure a beetle into a button…I can't even remember the password to my own common room for more than five minutes."

He was surprised to see Lupin grin at those words. "I'm afraid you have your father to blame for that last bit, Neville. He was always dreadful at remembering them when we were in school. It was made all the worse when you remember that he was a prefect, in charge of telling the rest of us what the passwords were."

"Wait, my dad was bad at remembering stuff, too?" Neville leaned forward. "To hear Gran talk, you'd think his mind was like a safe before it went bad."

"Oh, yeah, he had a horrible memory for things not related to schoolwork. Your mother was also terrible at Transfiguration; I seem to remember that she once managed to give herself and the girls on either side of her an extra eye during class one day. It took a while to be sorted out, so of course there were pictures all over the school before long. She was, however, quite gifted with plants." Neville's face lit up. "Yes, you inherited that from your mother. It's important to remember one thing in particular, Neville, and that is that each of us has areas in which we are skilled, but no person can master every area. I, for example, am quite skilled at the Defenses Against the Dark Arts, but I have failed to create a passable potion for most of my academic career." Lupin shrugged. "We have this in common, I think."

Neville grinned ruefully. "I don't think I'm all that good at Defense, to be honest."

Lupin laughed. "It will come to you, just as it did your parents. And you have another defense, one that isn't exactly magical and which makes you much stronger than Snape."

"What? Stronger than Snape?"

He nodded. "You, Neville Longbottom, have carried a burden for most of your life without complaint or struggle, a burden that your peers know nothing of. And yet you persist, keeping up with them on an emotional level and, yes, on an academic one, though it may seem impossible to you. Severus Snape is a mere bully, like some of your classmates, and like those classmates he is beneath you because of it. I want you to remember this, Neville."

Before he could reply, the fireplace behind him lit up with green flames. "Lupin," snarled a voice that made Neville gulp nervously, "I require you."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Severus certainly knows how to make an entrance," he muttered. Neville wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to hear that, but Lupin raised his voice again for his next words. "Neville, I'm afraid I must bid you an abrupt farewell. There was much I wished to discuss with you- more about your parents, and your magic-but it shall have to wait for a later time. I shall see you in class on Monday."

Neville nodded and started to reply, but Lupin jumped into the emerald fire and spun away. _I suppose I should show myself out, then._ He had only made it a few steps down the hall when Ron Weasley rushed past, panting as if he had run back from Hogsmeade without stopping. "Whoa!" Neville cried as he was almost knocked to the ground by his dorm mate.

"Sorry, Nev!" Ron wheezed as he whipped around the next corner. Neville shook his head in bemusement and walking, not sure where his feet were taking or that he cared where he ended up. He was stopped once more by a trio of Hufflepuffs coming up the stairs towards him with their bags, apparently en route to the library. Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones both narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him, but Hannah seemed torn.

"Neville?" she said quietly. He looked at her, and she blushed. "Um…I just wanted to apologize for-"

"It's fine," he said hurriedly. She smiled brightly, and it was his turn to blush. Hannah Abbot was quite pretty when she smiled, especially when she smiled at him. "See you in Herbology?"

"Yeah," she agreed. Ernie and Susan rolled their eyes and pulled their friend past Neville, who shared one last glance with her before continuing down the stairs. Once he was away from the cheering company of Hannah, his mind began to process everything that Professor Lupin had just told him.

He started through the front doors of the castle, but the sight of a smirking Draco Malfoy turned him right around and marched him back in. His feet were self-guiding, which was a good thing: Malfoy had sent his mind into overdrive.

_I wonder what he's so happy about, anyhow? Maybe he heard something about Sirius Black being nearby…I'm sure that would make his day, knowing that Black is that much closer to getting Harry._ Neville shuddered, and his eye caught that of a passing Ravenclaw prefect. She sneered and walked by him with her nose in the air. _As if I would ever help Sirius Black on purpose! He already took my parents from me…I don't want him to get one of the only friends I've got left, too._

Neville felt his eyes brimming with tears for the third time, and he ducked into one of the only passageways he knew about. He had somehow made his way to the fourth floor, though he had no recollection of using any staircases. _I probably just forgot about it because my mind is like a sieve._

"_Your dad had a horrible memory for things not related to schoolwork."_ Lupin's voice echoed in Neville's mind.

_Dad…_ Neville sniffled and wiped his eyes before digging through his bag. Sure enough, there was the card, with one wrinkled corner but intact nonetheless. He had, ironically, almost forgotten to send it after he had gotten up extra-early to write it. His Gran probably wouldn't send one, but someone had to remember his dad's birthday, right?

With that thought in mind, Neville again reversed his course and made for the Owlery. He made it down the steps before Malfoy noticed him, but before he could react both of them were distracted by a tear-stricken Hermione dashing by. "Did you finally find a mirror then, Mudblood?" Malfoy called after her. His cronies laughed, but Neville merely narrowed his eyes.

"Leave her alone already," he said. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to him in unison, but his stomach only twisted half as much as it usually did. "When did she ever do anything to you?"

"She came near me, the filthy little Mudblood did," Draco responded. "You gonna do something to make us shut up?"

Goyle and Crabbe, whose face was even dirtier than usual, advanced on him with malicious grins, but a familiar voice from behind Neville stopped them. "Ah, just who I needed to see," McGonagall said briskly as she laid a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Run along, you three."

They did so, though Malfoy shot Neville a look that made him sure that this escape was not a permanent one. McGonagall waited until they were far enough away before continuing to speak. "I've had a note from Professor Lupin."

"Oh?" said Neville, though he felt like running as fast in the opposite direction as possible. Her face was set in the same, hard expression that she had used on him for the past two weeks.

"Yes, this morning. He seemed concerned about your…mental state."

_This morning? But I didn't talk to him until just a bit ago._

McGonagall cleared her throat. "I've taken his recommendations into consideration and decided that he was probably correct." Was it just Neville's imagination, or had her expression softened slightly?

"Wh-what recommendations, ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Professor Lupin expressed the opinion that you ought not to be forbidden to know the password to Gryffindor Tower any longer, and that your ban on Hogsmeade should be lifted upon the end of this term." Neville gasped, and Professor McGonagall's mouth definitely softened into what may have been a smile. "He reminded me that your father was renowned for forgetting passwords, too. I shouldn't have expected you to be any better at it than he was."

Neville was so flabbergasted by the remarks of his Head of House that his tongue could form no words. He settled for merely grinning and nodding. _I can't believe that Lupin would stick up for me to McGonagall!_

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, I imagine that you're anxious to get back to the…" She trailed off her sentence, and Neville followed her line of sight to his left hand. He hadn't realized that he was still clutching the birthday card. McGonagall recovered first. "I imagine that you're anxious to be getting on your way. And, Longbottom?"

"Yes?" McGonagall's mouth was suddenly pressed into her typical line.

"Do try and take after your father in other aspects of your school career. I daresay I hope you aren't as hopeless at Transfiguration as your mother was." With that, McGonagall was gone.

Neville didn't leave so quickly. He instead sat on the bottom step, took out the self-inking quill that his Auntie Enid had given him for Christmas, and opened the card. There was just enough room at the bottom to write a post script. _By the way, Dad, I met an old schoolmate of you and Mum. He told me I'm a lot like both of you, and he told me that I'll someday be as good at Defense as you are. I hope he's right, because I'm done running away. I want to be a fighter, like you. I want to be strong._

* * *

Khgirl08: Hey guys! As I was organizing my documents a few nights ago, I some sort of survey thing where you label your favorite HP characters 1-12 and then answer the questions accordingly (i.e. Have you ever read a story with 1 and 9? What was it about?) I wasn't sure why on Earth I saved it, but as I got further into it I realized that a lot of the questions brought up good inspiration. One of these questions ended up being "Write a summary for a 3 and 8 (Neville and Lupin for me) story," and sure enough I had written a summary for this. I tweaked it a bit as I wrote, but overall it's pretty similar to what I had in mind.

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! :D


End file.
